Así como eres
by Nuwandah
Summary: Liz obliga al grupo a salir a divertirse un viernes por la noche. Maka no se siente muy a gusto con la idea, pero está cansada de escuchar a Soul decirle que no sabe divertirse, y quiere demostrarle lo contrario. SoulxMaka


Hello again(?)

Antes de decir algo relacionado con el fic, NECESITO descargarme de algo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! el ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL MANGAAAAAAA (62) SADADSADAS. ME SIENTO TAAAN FELIZ POR SOOOUL! Gente que solo vee/vio el anime HAGASE UN FAVOR y lea el condenado manga! Esos TRAJES OH DIOS, y BLACK STAR Y SOUL ESTAN BAARBAROS *____*. Bueno, basta xD

Ahora si al fic xD La idea se me ocurrió a las 5.30 de la mañana cuando me volvía del cumpleaños de unos amigos. Lo hubiese publicado hace semanas, pero entre que lo pase y corregí los errores y flasheadas de una persona que escribió sin parar desde las 6 de la mañana que llegó a su casa hasta las 9 sin dormir absolutamente nada, me demoré xD

No es nada muy especial pero espero que les sirva de entretenimiento en esas noches de ataque de 'oh por dios debo leer fics' (?)

Así como eres

Soul se estaba cambiando en su habitación. Vestía un pantalón negro, camisa celeste y su habitual bincha.

Era viernes e iban a salir esa noche.

Liz les había sugerido, prácticamente obligado, a ir, bajo la excusa de que con las misiones y demás no llevaban vidas de adolescentes comunes y corrientes. Que la batalla contra el Kishin había sido hacía 4 años, y que ya no había excusa para no divertirse.

Todos se mostraron bien ante la idea; a Kid le daba lo mismo, Black Star comenzó a decir que sería el centro del lugar y todos le mirarían, a Tsubaki le pareció bien y Patty…bueno, es Patty.

Maka no dijo nada, con los alborotos de Black Star nadie pareció darse cuenta, pero Soul sí. A ella no le agradaba la idea.

Terminó de cambiarse y al salir vio a su técnico sentada, rodillas al pecho, en el sillón, leyendo un libro. Tenía la ropa que usaba de entre casa. Se le paró casi en frente y al notar que le miraba, ella levantó la vista del libro.

-Aún no te cambias?

Maka desvió su mirada al contestar.

-No voy a ir.- y antes de que él pudiese preguntar, cosa que tenía pensado hacer, agregó- es viernes, me levanté temprano hoy para ir a clase, estoy cansada.

-Los dos sabemos que de todas formas te quedaras leyendo hasta tarde, así que es lo mismo… Además qué? Con ese pretexto no saldrás nunca.- y luego agregó sin mirarla.- No eres para nada divertida.

Maka se retó por haber dado una excusa tan patética. Tomó aire y se levantó dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Está bien-dijo de mala gana.- Iré.

Y fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Él sabía que ella no quería ir, y sabía por qué no quería ir.

Maka estaba bien con los bailes que se hacían en Shibusen o en la casa de Kid. Todo era tranquilo, nada podía salirse de control (excepto claro, los pequeños incidentes relacionados con Black Star).

Esto sería distinto, el ambiente sería reducido, o en todo caso, el amontonamiento de gente lo haría verse reducido. Las luces estarían bajas, y ella sabía, como él también sabía, que habría alcohol. Ah, y punto a favor para los chicos, las chicas solían llevar poca ropa. Y la verdad era que Soul deseaba ver a Maka así, no que siempre ella estaba con esa pollera que, gracias a Dios, era tan corta. Sino que esto sería más…atrevido.

No era que a él no le gustasen los bailes en Shibusen, pero rodeado de toda ese gente conocida. Cada movimiento estaba a la vista de todos. Se sentía completamente observado y le molestaba. Y él quería bailar con ella lo más cerca posible, que sus cuerpos se tocasen.

-Si te tardas demasiado no te esperaré-

-Ya voy!- le escuchó decir algo enojada.

Qué estaba haciendo? Nada de lo relacionado a su pequeña fantasía ocurriría.

Y ella no quería ir. No debía hacerla pasar por eso sólo para que él, _tal vez ,_pudiese tenerla bajo esas condiciones. Porque si, lo que se imaginaba era prácticamente _imposible_de que ocurriese, pero y si….

No, estaba mal. Era egoísta y ella no se lo merecía. Le diría que no se molestase, que estaba bien si no quería ir. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y decirlo cuando ella salió.

Vestía una pollerita corta de jean blanco y una musculosa negra.

Soul la miró y tuvo una gran necesidad de ir hacia donde estaba, tomarla por los hombros y besarla con toda la pasión que le fuese posible.

Lo más seguro era que no se había dado cuenta, ya que no solía prestarle demasiada atención a su vestimenta, pero su sostén era blanco, al cambiarse la camisa debió de haberse dejado el que ya tenía. Se le notaban los breteles haciendo contraste contra el negro de su musculosa. Era algo tan tonto e insignificante pero la hacía verse tan sexy.

-Ya estoy.

Soul seguía con la boca abierta. El que ella no fuese consciente de ese tipo de detalles siempre le hacían sentirse culpable por el tipo de pensamientos que le generaban.

"_Oh, al demonio con esto"_

**-**Ya era hora, me sorprende que te hayas tardado tanto para _eso_- le dijo en burla, la verdad era que pensaba todo lo contrario. Molestarla era algo que ya no podía evitar, como si el dejar de hacerlo pudiese hacerla sospechar. Sin embargo esta vez al ver la expresión en su rostro, al igual que otras veces, se arrepintió de lo dicho.

Ella ya se sentía mal por el hecho de tener que ir. Por qué se lo empeoraba?

Salieron de su departamento y comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar. Pasaron toda una cuadra en silencio.

-Por qué no vamos en tu motocicleta?

-Porque sino no podré tomar.

-Ah.- fue todo lo que articuló.

Él la miró, para su suerte ella estaba mirando hacia el otro lado.

Se esperaba algún tipo de reproche, sabía que ella no tenía mucha aprobación por el alcohol, y quería demostrarle que él podía aguantarlo. Que era perfectamente capaz de poder mantenerse lúcido. Sabía que lo más probable era que eso no cambiase su opinión sobre el tema, pero le haría ver que bajo cualquier situación él era capaz de poder cuidar de ella. Lo cual se vería _muy_ bien.

Para cuando llegaron Kid y sus armas se encontraban allí, y decidieron entrar sin esperar a Black Star. No que no fuesen a encontrarlo luego, sus entradas solían ser de lo más notorias.

Como Soul ya se lo esperaba las luces estaban bajas, había gente amontonada, la mayoría parecían de su edad u algo mayores. A medida que se hicieron camino reconocieron un par de caras de Shibusen.

-Bueno, que les parece si ocupamos esta mesa? - Dijo Kid acercándose a ella.

No era muy grande, al menos no lo suficiente para los siete, pero obviamente, se suponía que el sentido no era que estuviesen sentados.

Cuando se miraron para asentir Liz ya no estaba. A unos metros alejada se encontraba siguiendo a un muchacho de cabello negro. Suspiraron, típico

Al verlo Patty salió corriendo tras su hermana mayor, probablemente otra conquista fallida para Liz.

-Yo me iré a buscar algo para beber- dijo Kid y miró a Soul y a Maka – Quieren algo?

-No gracias.

-No, esta bien, iré a buscarme algo luego

Y lo vieron desaparecer entre la gente. Soul la miró, y otra vez ella tenía la vista en otra dirección. Estaba ojeando el lugar de una forma que no la dejase ver tan obvia. Soul rió para sí. Era tan predecible.

"_Deja de pensar idioteces"_ se dijo.

Esta era su oportunidad, podría pedirle que baile con él.

Maka siempre se quejaba de que él nunca aceptaba bailar con ella y se la pasaba en el balcón, no podía negársele si ahora era él quien preguntaba.

Se arriesgaba a que le dijese que no alegando que ya volvería Kid. Recibir un 'no' de su parte tan al comienzo de la noche no era algo que viese con muy buena cara, pero tendría más oportunidades más adelante en todo caso. Eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo, habría más oportunidades.

Se acercó algo a ella, y Black Star apareció.

-YA-HOO!- se señalaba a si mismo- El gran Black Star ha llegado para iluminar esta fiesta!

El peliazul, con Tsubaki detrás, se hizo paso entre la gente hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Soul se quedó nuevamente con las palabras en la boca. Y ahora Kid había vuelto también, se sentaba al lado de Maka y Tsubaki.

Al verla sentarse vio perdida su primera oportunidad. No tuvo tiempo de suspirar siquiera cuando Black Star lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó al sector donde se encontraba la multitud.

Después de un momento se acercó a ellos Liz, totalmente furiosa, ordenándole a Kid que mantuviese a su hermana lejos de ella. Que, según ella, ya había perdido tres perfectos candidatos por su culpa. A Kid no le quedó otra opción más que irse a estar con Patty.

-Por lo menos Black Star no está complotando con Patty- comentó Maka a Tsubaki y ambas rieron recordando la vez que los dos se habían hecho pasar por los hijos de Liz.

Cuando bajó la vista, Maka reparó en que Tsubaki estaba tomando algo, era de color anaranjado, y una sensación extraña la recorrió.

Hasta Tsubaki estaba tomando. Era ella la única? Detestaba el que una cosa tan estúpida la hiciese sentirse tan fuera de lugar.

Estuvieron hablando por casi más de media hora. Sonrió, Tsubaki era muy buena amiga.

Siempre se quedaba con ella cuando los demás se dispersaban a tontear. Era la primera vez que salían a un lugar así, y en vez de tal vez divertirse de la forma en que lo hacían los demás, Tsubaki se había quedado con ella.

Desvió la mirada de su amiga a la multitud y frunció levemente el entrecejo. Hacía unos cinco minutos hacía que había visto a Soul bailando con una chica. Ella se le había acercado a él, pero él tampoco la había quitado.

"_Claro que no estúpida, según su visión de la vida hacer eso no sería cool"_

-Te molesta?

Se giró hacia Tsubaki como alguien a quien acaban de descubrir haciendo algo malo.

-No sé de que hablas

Tsubaki le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió.

-Claro, nada, debí haberlo imaginado.

Y continuaron con su trivial conversación.

Maka no sabía que pensar, claro que se había dado cuenta, Tsubaki siempre se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Pero se alegró de que fuese su mejor amiga, que sabía nunca le sacaría el tema si ella no quería, y que le seguía la corriente en la conversación como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Discúlpame….- Las dos se voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. Un muchacho rubio estaba junto a su mesa. Tenía los ojos fijos en Tsubaki.-...Hace un rato que estaba observándote, y debo decirte que me pareces muy linda….te gustaría…?- e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la pista de baile. Luego miró el vaso de ella que ya estaba casi vacío. – Si quieres puedo invitarte un trago.

Tsubaki no supo que decir, era obvio que se sentía halagada, y Maka temió por lo que sucedería a continuación. Tsubaki la miró con cara de no saber que hacer. No tuvo más opción que resignarse. Suspiró y le dijo que fuese.

-Estas segura?

-Si, ve, ve-

Tsubaki se levantó y se fue con el chico.

Y ahora ella estaba sola. _Sola._

Por qué le extrañaba? Sabía que terminaría pasando eso. Para qué demonios había ido?!

Ah, cierto…porque Soul se lo dijo. Que no era cool por nunca divertirse. Como detestaba esas palabras, cada vez parecían más y más reales.

Vio el vaso vacío de Tsubaki y una idea cruzó por su cabeza pero la desechó al instante.

No lo haría. Ella estaba en contra de eso.

Tomar alcohol porque sí no tenía sentido y te hacía hacer estupideces.

Pero todos sus compañeros y amigos decían que te relajaba y hacía sentir despreocupado. Y oh cuanto necesitaba sentirse así ahora.

Se llevó la mano al mentón. La idea de cometer alguna estupidez era lo que la retenía.

Pero…que no decían que si tomabas muy poco no te ocurría nada?

Volvió su vista hacia dónde estaba Soul. La chica seguía con él. No estaban tan cerca uno del otro, debía admitirlo, pero sus pechos eran más grandes que los de ella y eso lo decidió todo.

"_Estúpido Soul"_

Y se levantó de la mesa.

·······································································

Cuando llegó a la barra no supo que hacer. Qué debía pedir. Nunca antes había tomado nada.

"_Esto fue una idea estúpida"_

-Necesitas algo?- la pregunta del camarero la sorprendió.

-Eh…- le hecho un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, y señaló a una de las chicas que estaba sentada en la barra.

-Quiero lo que ella.

El camarero miró en la dirección indicada y asintió.

Maka volvió a ver a la chica, había sido una reacción instintiva, ahora que lo miraba bien, ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir el color de la bebida.

"_Como si de todas formas tuviese idea de lo que ordené"_

El camarero le devolvió el vaso, y ahora que lo miraba mejor notó que era de un rosa transparente.

Se volvió para regresar a la mesa pero se lo repensó. Cuál era el sentido? Volvería a estar sola. Por lo que se sentó en una de las banquetas altas que estaban allí.

Jugó unos momentos con la pajita. Aún dudaba. No tenía por qué hacerlo, podía volverse al departamento diciendo que tenía sueño o algo. Ni que fuesen a extrañarla. Y si después la cargaban por aburrida, que no lo hacían ya? En especial Soul. El pensar en él le hizo volver la vista hacia donde estaba. Ahora de espaldas, aún con la chica.

Se sentió herida y enojada a la vez. Volvió a mirar su vaso y en un movimiento rápido le dio un sorbo.

Apenas el líquido pasó por su garganta le sintió quemar y tosió un poco, tapándose con la mano para disimularlo.

Y qué si hacía alguna tontería? De seguro no se vería más que algo que Black Star haría sobrio.

Como apenas si le había sentido el sabor, se llevó nuevamente el vaso a la boca.

Cometer alguna estupidez no le haría nada de malo.

No tenía idea cuán equivocada estaba.

··········································································

Soul estaba bailando con una completa desconocida y no le gustaba.

Si, ya sé que ese es el sentido de venir aquí, se recordó, pero no le gustaba.

Estaba con Black Star cuando ella se le acercó, después de un momento, no vio a su amigo cerca.

Era linda, no iba a negarlo, pero no le gustaba. En realidad, ninguna de las chicas que estaba allí le gustaba. Salvo una claro.

Pero la chica esta se le había acercado y él no podía simplemente quitarla. No se vería para nada bien, y no le quedó otra más que quedarse con ella.

Se estaba aburriendo, y ahora que ya había pasado un rato, no resultaría extraño si le decía que se había cansado y se retiraba.

Quería irse y volver a lado de Maka.

Miró hacia las mesas pero ya no recordaba cuál era la que habían elegido. Todas eran más o menos iguales. Levantó un poco la cabeza para tener mejor visión.

Liz estaba coqueteándole a un chico. Patty y Kid estaban en la otra punta, el último regañándole para que bailase simétricamente.

Black Star estaba rodeado de dos chicas, seguramente estaba diciéndoles lo grande y espectacular que era, y ellas parecían escucharlo con atención.

"_Claro, ustedes no tienen que escucharlo cada segundo del día durante toda la semana"_

Y Tsubaki estaba bailando lenta y disimuladamente con un chico rubio.

Espera.

"_Si Tsubaki esta ahí…entonces..."_

En un segundo repasó las mesas con la mirada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Tsubaki con ese chico, pero eso significaba que Maka estaba sola.

Tal vez se había cambiado a otro lugar para pasar más desapercibida. De todas formas no importaba, iría con ella inmediatamente.

Pero no la vio.

En eso sintió que le tomaban de las manos, al bajar la vista vio que eran las de la chica.

-Eres lindo- le dijo con voz seductora.

Y le importó menos de lo que le hubiese importado si se lo hubiese dicho antes. Y seguir en ese lugar haciendo nada no le ayudaría a encontrar a Maka.

La chica interpretó su falta de respuesta como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-Me escuchaste?- preguntó inocentemente, y luego volvió a su tono seductor- dije que eres…

-Tengo que irme- le soltó las manos bruscamente y comenzó a alejarse.

-Hey!- le gritó indignada- Al menos di que tienes novia!

"_Eso quisiera" _pensó amargamente, y se retó por no habersele ocurrido eso como excusa en el momento en el que ella se le acercó.

Ahora cerca de las mesas reparó en que todas estaban ocupadas por gente desconocida. La que ellos habían desigando ahora estaba ocupada por tres chicas hablando entretenidamente.

Maka debió de haberse cambiado de lugar al rato que Tsubaki se fue. Se imaginó como se debió haber sentido y se regañó mentalmente otra vez. Por qué no había vuelto antes con ella?!

Cuando la encontrase se quedaría a su lado y le diría de volverse. Ya había tenido suficiente.

De las mesas fue hacia un rincón donde había un grupo de gente parada y conversando, pero no había rastro de Maka.

Bueno, esto era estúpido, no le había dado ni una vuelta al lugar y ya se sentía preocupado.

Tal vez estaba haciendo la fila para el baño o algo por el estilo. Se dirigía hacia allí cuando la vio.

No estaba sentada en ningún sitio.

No estaba parada contra ninguna pared.

Estaba bailando

Entre la multitud

Con un chico.

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar que su corazón se contrajo.

·································································

Desde que Tsubaki se había ido con el chico rubio había pasado aproximadamente un poco más de una hora hasta que él los vio. Por lo que se hacía a la idea de que Maka debía de llevar una hora con el idiota ese.

Cruzado de brazos, apretando la parte interior de estos, contra la pared. Por qué demonios estaba con ese sujeto?

Maka nunca estaría _así _con un desconocido. Ni siquiera esta así con conocidos!

Fue en eso que vio el vaso en una de las manos del chico. No lo había visto antes, debido a que el cuerpo de Maka lo tapaba.

Este le dio un sorbo, y luego ella, _voluntariamente,_ hizo lo mismo.

Los ojos de Soul se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Pero qué…?

Maka le sonrío al muchacho, y Soul formuló un _'Qué?' _sin sonido.

Qué hacía Maka bebiendo?! La respuesta le llegó en seguida, pero la descartó al instante. No podía ser eso. Ella no era tan estúpida, además siempre se mantuvo firme a todo lo que decía. Nunca haría algo para _encajar._

Pero que otra cosa quedaba? Por qué lo había hecho?

Por qué no decidió mejor probar por primera vez cuando estuviesen entre ellos?! Sin ningún desconocido que la estuviese tocando.

Porque, oh si, ahora la estaba _tocando._

Sintió la sangre hervir, y apretó más sus brazos reprimiendo las ganas de ir y separarlos.

"_No soy nadie para entrometerme" _se recordó.

"_Pero ella esta ebria! No sabe lo que hace!" _ le gritó la otra parte de si.

Pero aun así, no es que pareciese que la estaba pasando mal. A decir verdad, parecía todo lo contrario. No tenía derecho de ir a interrumpir su diversión. Si llegaba a ver que por cualquier casualidad ella demostraba cierta incomodidad, actuaría. Y el muy idiota se las vería con él.

Una de las manos del muchacho corrió una de las colitas de Maka hacia atrás, dejando a la vista, obviamente para su propio deleite, los breteles sobre sus hombros.

Requirió toda la fuerza de voluntad de Soul para no cambiar de planes y matarlo allí mismo.

El muchacho luego colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella.

Sus finas y angostas caderas con su plano vientre, que él sólo había tenido la oportunidad de tomar en situaciones de peligro. Que para cuando se daba cuenta el momento ya había pasado y el único recuerdo que le quedaba era un leve vestigio de saber que la había tenido en sus brazos. Apenas recordando cómo se había sentido.

El muchacho hizo esto para acercarla más a si, y el estómago de Soul se dio vuelta y se pecho se contrajo otra vez, como un vació en su interior que se consumía.

Este chico estaba viviendo _su _fantasía, y naturalmente lo estaba disfrutando.

Pero lo que más le dolía era el ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de ella.

"_Al menos no esta viviendo tus _otras_ fantasías" _ le dijo esa parte sarcástica de él y cerró los ojos.

-Necesito un trago- dijo y se dirigió a la barra sin desviar la vista de la feliz pareja que le retorcía el alma.

·····························································

Bebió un poco sabiendo que ni todo el alcohol que había allí dentro le haría sentirse un poco mejor.

El chico ahora tenía la mano contra su espalda, en el borde de su pollera, la punta de los dedos rozándole la piel de su espalda. Estaba tocando su _piel_.

Él _nunca _había hecho algo así.

Su mano apretó tan fuerte el vaso que podría haber sido capaz de romperlo si no lo hubiesen distraído.

-Wow.

Se giró para encontrase con Kid, quien estaba mirando en su misma dirección.

-Me sorprende que no estés ahí llenándolo de golpes.

-No me importa con quien esté- respondió instintivamente, dándose cuenta de que Kid no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

Eran sus celos y enojo hablando por él.

-Sabes, si no babearas cada vez que la miras, lo que acabas de decir sonaría _mucho_ más convincente.

Soul lo miró terriblemente molesto por el hecho de que haya podido leerlo tan fácilmente cuando el nunca había dicho nada sobre Maka. Y le musitó un _"Cállate" _mientras se llevaba nuevamente el vaso a la boca.

Ahora Maka y el chico estaban tomados de las manos. Estaba divirtiéndose, coqueteando con ese idiota. Era tan injusto. Alcohol de por medio o no, deseaba tanto estar en su lugar.

Kid la miró.

-Está bebiendo?- se notaba sorprendido.

Soul no contestó.

-WOW!- Soul sintió que un brazo le rodeaba el cuello.- Ese tipo esta MANOSEANDO TODA a Maka!- el aliento de Black Star apestaba a alcohol.

Ni se molestó en quitarselo de encima, sabía que probablemente terminaría desquitándoselas con su amigo, y conociendo a este, no terminaría bien.

-Por qué no estas ahí golpeándolo? Eh?!- estaba borracho, pero se notaba que estaba siendo serio en lo que decía.- Es tu técnico, cómo permites algo así?! Haz algo!

Soul estaba por contestarle que no era su problema, que aunque fuese su técnico, ella tenía su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiese. Pero no lo hizo, el decirlo en voz alta lo haría sonar más cierto de lo que era, por lo que en su lugar dijo:

-Por que no haces tú lo mismo entonces eh? Por allá hay un tipo metiéndole mano a Tsubaki.

-QUÉ?!- levantó la cabeza, buscando entre la gente hasta que la visualizó- TSUBAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Esta escuchó el grito a la distancia y le miró sorprendida y confusa.

Black Star salió corriendo hacia donde estaban.

Soul y Kid se miraron. Ambos sabían que tenían que ir a ayudarlo…al chico rubio, por supuesto. Antes de que su amigo armara un revuelto y los echaran, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no sería tan mala idea, además no quería perder de vista a Maka.

En la última mirada que le dio antes de que Kid se lo llevase del brazo, el chico parecía estar murmurándole algo al oído.

·······················································

Lograron calmarlo. Tsubaki dijo que sólo estaban bailando, el chico rubio pidió disculpas, que no sabía que era su novia. Black Star dijo que no lo era, y ordenó a su compañera que se transformase en shuriken, Soul le dijo que se tranquilizara, tomándolo del brazo, que no haga escándalos.

La mayoría de las personas se había girado a ver lo que ocurría.

Esperaba que el alboroto los hubiese distraído, que Maka apareciese entre la multitud preguntando qué demonios estaban haciendo, pero eso no sucedió, y en su lugar fue Liz la que apareció demandado una explicación, quejándose además de por qué siempre debían avergonzarla. Kid intento calmarla en vano, y ella se volvió con el muchacho con el cual estaba. Muchacho con el que estaba...

"_Maka"_

Ignorando a los demás, volvió la vista hacia la gente que ahora dejaba de mirarlos, pero no los vio. Regresó a donde esta, pero no los vio tampoco. Se metió entre la multitud, y nada.

De pronto se sintió asustado y se dijo que estaba exagerando. Pero…dónde estaba?!

No los veía por ningún lado.

Cuánto tiempo había desperdiciado con Black Star?

Por al lado le pasó una chica que estaba seguro había visto cerca de dónde antes estaba Maka.

-Disculpa- la llamó- había una chica con dos colitas y remera negra, estaba hace un rato cerca de ti.

-Ah si.

-La has visto?

-Si, ellos se fueron por allí- señaló con el dedo la dirección

_Ellos._

Maldición.

Soul se dirgió hacia donde la chica le había indicado, era a la vuelta del pasillo que daba a los baños. A medida que se iba acercando, notaba menos gente a su alrededor.

-Qui-Quítate…

Soul se dio la vuelta automáticamente al escuchar la voz.

Ahí estaba el chico, presionando a Maka contra la pared, una mano en su muslo. Ella trataba de empujarlo, pero él tenía más fuerza, además de que esta se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol, haciéndola más vulnerable.

Ninguno de los dos lo vio venir, ella tratando de quitárselo de encima como podía, y él concentrado en conseguir lo contrario.

-Quita tus manos de ella!!- Soul lo agarró del hombro y le dio la vuelta a la vez que le encajaba el mejor puño que fue capaz de improvisar en el momento.

El chico fue a dar contra la pared, sosteniéndose con las manos para no caer al suelo.

Estaba por dar un paso adelante para dirigirse a él y, ahora si, matarlo a golpes. Pero apenas lo hizo Maka le pasó por delante, chocándole el hombro antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Estaba llorando. Soul la vio irse, y volvió la vista hacia el chico, quien ahora tenía una de sus mejillas roja. Por un segundo se debatió entre ir tras ella o terminar primero con la basura esa.

-Ella fue la puta que se entregó!- le gritó el chico.

Y por más que ese comenatario hizo que quisese reventarlo más de lo que ya quería hacerlo, Maka era más importante.

Se dio media vuelta y fue tras ella, ignorando los insultos del otro.

-Maka espera!

Para cuando la vio estaba saliendo por la puerta del lugar.

La alcanzó a la cuadra cuando ella ya empezó a caminar más lento. Se puso a su par, y vio como ella volteó la cabeza al otro lado. Obviamente haciendo el esfuerzo para no mirarlo. Se separó algo al ver esto y terminó caminando unos pasos más atrás.

Caminaron las cuadras restantes en completo silencio. Soul deseaba romperlo y decir algo, pero todo lo que le venía a la mente sólo lo empeoraría. Se sentía tan impotente

Cuando llegaron al departamento ella abrió la puerta y al entrar la dejo abierta tras de si para que el pasase. Sin volverse hacia atrás entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Soul quedó en el medio de la sala sin saber qué hacer.

··································································

Sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra el costado de su cama, hacía ya unos minutos que había dejado de llorar. Ahora sólo sollozaba, y se pasaba la mano por los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

Soul estaba aún en la sala, podía ver la luz por debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

Como deseaba que no la hubiese visto en ese estado. Daba gracias a que la haya salvado, pero por qué no pudo haberse defendido sola?! Así nadie nunca se tendría que enterar de nada.

Se sentía tan estúpida, no sabia como volvería a verlo a la cara. Todo parecía tan complicado e imposible. Y el dolor de su cabeza la estaba matando, ya era suficiente con lo que le dolería al dejar de llorar.

Se frotó el cuello con la mano como tratándose de quitar donde el chico la había tocado con su boca. Se negaba a pensar en eso como un beso.

Y qué si Soul no hubiese aparecido?

Sintió un escalofrío y miedo. La situación ya había pasado pero aun así el considerarlo le asustaba.

Estaba agotada, la cabeza y los ojos le dolían, pero no quería cambiarse para irse a dormir y mucho menos apagar la luz. Sabía que no podría hacerlo de todas formas. Cómo se levantaría en la mañana?. Qué le diría a Soul?

Ahora se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Que acaso se levantaría y le diría 'Ah si, Soul, gracias por haberme salvado anoche de ese tipo que quería violarme' y él diría 'Oh, claro, no hay problema', y seguirían con sus vidas?

No podía imaginarse cuál sería su reacción. Él siempre le gastaba bromas, la consideraba una nerd que no sabía divertirse. Que no fue por eso por lo que fue esta noche? Para demostrarle lo contrario?

Hundió la cabeza entre medio de sus rodillas.

Él la quería y la respetaba por ser su compañera. Eso ella lo tenía más que sabido. Y sin embargo la burlaba…no sabía en qué pensar. Le estaba dando importancia a todo, debía tranquilizarse. Pero no pudo y le dieron ganas de volver a llorar.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta que la sobresaltaron antes de que se abriese. Soul la abrió lo suficiente para pasar.

Sus ojos se cruzaron pero ambos los desviaron al instante.

Se acercó a ella y se agachó.

-Toma.

Maka levantó la vista a la taza que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Es café…Hará que te duela menos la cabeza.

Ella tomó la taza y le dio las gracias tímidamente, la acercó hacia ella y miró dentro antes de tomar el primer sorbo. Estaba caliente. Sintió como el calor le recorría el cuerpo por dentro.

Miró hacia adelante, Soul seguía ahí.

No sabía si la miraba, ya que no se animaba a mirarlo a tan corta distancia.

Le había hecho un café, probablemente se había tardado porque no sabía cómo entrar, qué decir.

Apretó la taza contra su pecho.

-…Soul.

-Hm?..- la miró.

-G-Gracias.

Soul se extrañó.

-Si, acabas de decírmelo.

-N-no, me refiero a…-

Soul entendió al instante.

-Ah…, eso, está bien, no te preocupes.

Y sólo hubo silencio. Ninguno sabía qué decir.

Soul se sentó en el piso, y seguramente no era el mejor momento para preguntárselo pero sabía que sino lo hacía ahora no existiría otra oportunidad y se estaba muriendo por saber.

-Maka…por qué lo hiciste?

Vio como la pregunta la tomaba por sorpresa, y como se contuvo las ganas de llorar.

-No lo se

-Pero tu nunca haces esas cosas, pensaba que—

-No quería ser una tonta!

-De qué estas hablando? Tú no eres—

-Si lo soy, me lo dices todo el tiempo- silencio.- Crees que no lo sé? Soy la perdedora del grupo- comenzó a llorar, y se corrió las lagrimas- Me gusta quien soy…pero a veces…a veces…de verdad me gustaría…- al voz se le quebraba.

Se sentía débil, cansada, y el alcohol le estaba haciendo confesar aquello.

Soul por su lado se sentía más culpable aun. Todos sus comentarios siempre fueron para mantenerla alejada, para que no se diese cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, así podrían seguir siendo compañeros. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quiera. Hacia un año había llegado a la conclusión de que de verdad quería tener una relación con ella. Por eso sus burlas y demás comentarios habían disminuido. Pero cuando se daba cuenta que había pasado tiempo sin decir algo debía hacerlo. Además tampoco quería levantar sospechas entre los demás. Estúpido, ya que ahora sabía que Kid al menos lo sabía. Y ella había hecho eso, sólo para hacerle ver que no eran ciertas todas esas cosas que él le decía.

-Eres una estúpida.

Si, tal vez no la mejor elección de palabras pero fue lo primero que le salió.

Maka se contuvo otra vez.

-Por qué demonios le prestas atención a lo que digo?!

Eso si, alcohol o no, no se lo diría.

Soul suspiró, y dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

-Esto es todo mi culpa.

Maka le miro sorprendida _"De que forma podría esto ser _su_ culpa?"_

-Te dije eso esta noche porque…quería- dudó un poco- …quería que estuvieses conmigo- y en un tono prácticamente inaudible agregó-...como estuviste con él- hizo una pausa.- Nada de lo que digo lo creo realmente.

Maka estaba totalmente sorprendida, extrañada por sobre todo. Ella no sabía nada acerca de estos temas pero... era esto una _confesión? _De _Soul?_

-Pero…entonces, por que—

-Porque no querría que lo supieses! No quería que nadie lo supiese.

No podía creerlo. No podía.

-Pero…estabas con esa chica…

-Qué chica? Ah, no lo se…simplemente se acercó…- la miró, y vio la pregunta en sus ojos "Si lo que quieras era estar conmigo porque no viniste"- …me daba cosa irte a preguntar estando a la lado de Tsubaki, por si…decías que no.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Se sentían tan estúpidos.

Maka volvió la vista hacia la taza ahora casi vacía. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco. Se sentía más tranquila, los eventos de la noche parecían lejanos y carentes de importancia ahora. Era increíble lo que las palabras de él le ocasionaban.

Se sentía totalmente agotada pero feliz. Sonrió.

-Black Star es más inteligente que yo.

Soul rió.

- En todo caso, que los dos juntos.

-Tú no aportas demasiado.

-Hey!- se quejó, pero estaba sonriendo, y ella también. Eso le alegró más.

El silencio volvió a reinar una vez que sus bajas risas cesaron.

Soul la miró por un momento y valiéndose de sus rodillas se acercó. Sentía su corazón empezar a latir más rápido.

Era esto, lo que había esperado tanto tiempo, ya no había que ocultar.

Todo sucedió como de ensueño. Puso ambas manos en su rostro.

-Basta de estupideces.- dijo y la besó

Sólo juntaron sus labios.

Maka tomó la taza con una mano y la dejó a un lado. Luego colocó una en la mejilla de Soul y otra en su brazo. Dejó los ojos cerrados luego de que se separaron, se sentía tan bien así.

Y el que no estuviese mirando le dio más valor a Soul para darle más besos cortos e igual de inocentes en los labios y alrededor

En un suspiro los labios de Maka quedaron entre abiertos, y él aprovechó para besarla en ese instante. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Le lamió los labios pidiéndole entrada, y esta lo concedió.

Una parte de él aún no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando. Que de verdad la estaba besando. Las ganas y deseos acumulados hicieron que lo apasionase en seguida, y al ver que ella comenzaba al contestarle se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas, presionándola contra la cama y profundizando más el beso.

Bajó sus manos desde su cuello, acariciando sus hombros, y abriendo los ojos en el instante en que sus manos pasaron por sus breteles. Jugó tocándolos con los dedos tan solo un rato, y luego bajó hasta la cintura donde la tomó para levantarla algo más.

Para juntar aire sólo se separaban milímetros.

Soul comenzó a presionarla más contra la cama, tratando de irse él para delante cosa de recostarla sin moverse demasiado. Ella ayudó un poco con su mano.

Con un poco más de la mitad de cuerpo en la cama, él casi arriba de ella.

La mano que tenía en su cintura fue algo debajo de su remera, tocando su piel caliente, acariciándole el vientre. Maka soltó un pequeño gemido dentro de su boca, que le incitó a subir su mano hasta que tocó el borde de su sostén.

Ella le corrió la mano.

-No…Soul- él quito su mano pero continuó besándola, ella corrió el rostro en los últimos besos. –No…- él la miro algo triste, sintiéndose rechazado.-No así…- lo miró a los ojos, dándole a entender que no debía sentirse así - No ahora.

Soul vio su cansancio, este no era el momento para empezar algo. No después de todo lo que pasó.

-Tienes razón.- dijo incorporándose.

Ahora como buen caballero debía de irse a su habitación y dejarla dormir, él lo necesitaba también. Pero después de lo de recién lo que menos quería era irse.

Le sonrió.

- Nos vemos mañana- estaba a punto de levantarse cuando ella se incorporó también y lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se voltee.

-Quédate…- era como se le hubiese leído la mente.-Si quieres.

Se sentó nuevamente y le dio un corto beso sólo para quedar más cerca de ella.

-Si quiero.

Se recostaron y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Soul vio pasar un par de minutos en silencio en el reloj de la mesita de luz, y luego volvió su rostro al de ella, que ya se encontraba placidamente dormida. La acercó más a él.

-Te amo Maka.

Y cerró los ojos para dormirse también.

Fin.

Ahora ya pueden dejar review y seguir su camino en busqueda de más fics(?).

Espero que les haya gustado. Yo lo acabo de re leer antes de subirlo y la verdad que me gustó como me quedó. Tengo pensado dos fics más por lo menos de esta serie; uno ya lo tengo casi hecho y del otro la idea nada más. Pero del que tengo la idea nada más, sepan que voy a escribirlo si o si porque, SI, va a tener LEMMON.

Asi que hasta la próxima xD


End file.
